


trigger the fever

by bladedt



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: A little angst, AU, Alternate Universe, Arguments, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, High School, NCT Dream - Freeform, Other, Rebellion, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, kinda clique, nct - Freeform, nct 127 is mentioned, summer nights with nct dream, teen, they are best friends no dating, they are not idols
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladedt/pseuds/bladedt
Summary: 7 boys, 1 summer, can they make it through together?summer nights, unknown futures, late night arguments, and beach parties. What could get better than that?or where ot7 dream is starting the summer of their last year of high school, unknown of what their futures will be, trying to stick together till the end.





	trigger the fever

important : i do not live in korea, so location-wise i am going off research, and am going off of most american school years.  
its mid-june in seoul, which means school is finally out and the 7 teenage boys could not be more happier to leave the hell-hole they've had to visit for the last 9-ish months. mark was always so sure one of these days, renjun would pop their science teacher in the mouth for being a b!tch. right now, jaemin, hyuck, and jeno are waiting for the other four boys to arrive at jeno's. originally, they planned to spend the day just sitting under the ac and watch movies, but donghyuck had other ideas.

"can we PLEASE do something i'm gonna get sick if i have to be stuck in this room with you seven again" donghyuck rolled over to lay flat on jeno's bed, with the other two boys sitting up next to him.  
"you realize we can't make a decision for 4 other people right" jaemin was right, they couldn't just have the missing four come to jeno's only to be told "change of plans! we're going to the beach."  
"they're taking so long! they literally should've been here 8 minutes-" hyuck was cut off by loud knocks followed by laughter from 3 different boys. when no one bothered to move, jeno got up and walked down stairs to open the door for the 4 boys. what he was not expecting was to see renjun being held back by mark, jisung quickly running in and chenle laughing his lungs off. he moved past to allow the boys in and shut the door.  
"should i even ask what happened?" jeno followed them up the stairs and into his room, where hyuck made a sound of relief.  
"finally! do you know how many times i wanted to knock nana upside the head while waiting for you guys?" jaemin flicked hyuck's head, leading the boy to quickly whimper from the quick pain.  
"renjun why did it look like u were gonna kill chenle for downstairs?" jeno questioned. sure they've tried to kill each other before, the question was just out of pure curiousity.  
"WELL," injun clapped his hands together, "lele here decided it would be fun to mock my height in chinese- as if i don't speak it! he said i'm the size of a SHRIMP. a shrimppp." renjun exclaimed. he looked so stressed about this, it made jisung and chenle giggle. "okaaaaaay next," mark said awkwardly. "what are we doing today?"  
hyuck shot up at the question. "can we PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO TO THE BEACH? ITS SO HOT AND ITS PERFECT TO GET A TAN PLEASE." hyuck loved going to the beach, especially during the summer. the boys looked at each other, seemingly agreeing to go out, which made hyuck jump off the bed in excitement.  
"alright FELLAS, everyone get changed the nights just beginning" he winked as he left the room with his bag of clothes, which made the boys giggle.

\-------  
"injunie, im sorry about the comment i made but please love me" chenle pouted. ever since he called renjun short, the boy has been ignoring him. renjun wasn't really mad, he wasn't a child, he just liked poking fun at the younger. said boy turned and looked at chenle from the passenger seat for a few seconds then proceeded to laugh at his pout. chenles pout turned into a confused frown, which led to jisung flicking his forehead. "did you really think renjun was mad at you? wow you really are an idiot" "jisung why do you always speak informally to me do you want to get smacked" "so what if i do" "oKAAAY let's not kill each other in my car thanks" mark finally had enough of their bickering in the backseat of his small red car, he was hoping to leave quick and get to the beach quick for the sole reason that 7 boys in a 5-seater is both uncomfy and illegal. the 4 boys were waiting on haechan, jeno, and jaemin to come out, which didn't take them longer than 2 minutes after the bickering stopped. "oh lOOK who decided to join us" renjun sassed at the three boys for being slow. "yeah well at least you won't have to worry about having to be sat on" ..jeno had good point. sure the 5 boys (marks driving) are fairly thin, but its a small car. after a good 4 minutes of back and forth bickering, it was decided jisung would sit on chenle's lap because he is baby and jaemin and hyuck basically had to do the same. "this whole beach thing better be worth it hyuck" jaemin groaned. "it will, have more faith in me," said boy pouted. "now give me the aux cord i'm controlling the music today" everyone in the car groaned. 

\-------------  
to be fair, hyuckie's music taste wasn't even that bad. a good 20 minutes of listening to nct 127 never killed anyone. by the time they got to the beach, it was around 4 pm so the sun would be setting soon, a beautiful sight. hopping out the car, jisung and donghyuck quickly ran off into the water, forgetting to put on any sunscreen at all. "should we call them to come put sunscreen?" mark stared for a little at the boys playing, and snorted when he heard jaemin say "let them suffer later on." when the boys finished putting sunscreen, they quickly headed for the water to see if its as good as it looks from a far, and it was! jaemin felt a splash of water hit him when he realized donghyuck had started splashing him with the seawater. "aight listen here u br-" nana got cut off from hyuck splashing him again and giggling. this time he just ran after the boy and pushed him into the water so he was soaking wet. renjun, jeno, jisung and chenle followed and did the same as the other two boys, and filled the air with laughter and happiness. mark stood behind, watching the boys play and laugh together. he was gonna miss this, he truly was, sure, they all bickered a lot but they all loved each other like family and nothing could change that. he wasn't necessarily leaving the boys, but being the first one of them to graduate meant that they'd spend less time together and that scared mark. he didn't want to lose his bond with the boys, they were his brothers. so when it came to times like this, no bickering, no arguing, just happiness, mark always took a step back and just embraced the moment. that was until he felt water being splashed on him. he looked down to see a giggling donghyuck. "maaaaark why are you just standing there you aren't that old come onn" hyuck grabbed mark's hand and dragged him into the water to play with the others. as long as he had them right now, he would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading !! updates will come as soon as i can !!

**Author's Note:**

> im so new at this this is my first au ever please be gentle with me SJSJS  
> 


End file.
